


Making Memories

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Wincest Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Card Games, Cuz Dean winchester is a b o t t o m, Fluff, Implied Smut, Laundry, M/M, Slight Smut, Stargazing, implied bottom dean winchester, implied top Sam Winchester, implied wall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Card games, sitting in a laundromat half naked, and betting on different positions. Just another quiet day in the Winchester Brothers' lives. Without anyone getting hurt, maimed, or killed. Or arrested. Or repeatedly dying and resurrected.Yep. Just a quiet day indeed.





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaenNoMai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaenNoMai/gifts).



> HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY YA OLD CRONE! :D :D :D   
> You asked for fluff, and I promised I'd deliver, right? Figured you'd love it more so if I did so on your birthday -- and see! You didn't have to worry about any more tangible gifts either :D  
> yeah. I finished writing this apparently on the fourth and its been waiting around since then  
> (thank god i had, because you and i know how much homework is k i l l i n g u s b o t h)

When Dean woke up that morning, he was quite content to go right back to sleep. The kisses that were being peppered at the side of his neck was providing a strong argument though. Deciding to confront his personal alarm instead, Dean turned around, the arm wrapped around him not giving any leeway. But with some shuffling and nudging, Dean managed to face his brother anyway. 

“You know it’s our day off, right?” He asked, his eyebrows raising slightly. To emphasize his point, he slung his leg over Sam’s, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck, his brother easily lifting his head to accommodate Dean’s limbs.

Sam hummed, leaning forward to peck at Dean’s lips. “And as much as I love the idea of watching you naked,” Sam said, his voice low against Dean’s jawline. Dean shuddered as Sam’s teeth grazed his skin. “We really need to do the laundry.” And then he latched onto Dean, making him jump. 

“You’re,” Dean gasped, eyes closing as he arched into his brother’s touch. “Not helping your own case here.” Dean eventually managed to get out.

Sam hummed. “I said we have to do our laundry,” He acknowledged, pulling away from Dean, but only just. “Not that we shouldn’t take advantage of whatever clean sheets we still have left.”

And with a grin, Sam lunged.

oOo

They did get to the local laundromat within the day, but it was much later than what Dean figured Sam had planned.

As it was, they ended up setting camp at the laundromat anyway. Dean was in a v-necked t-shirt that he usually wore under several other layers, or even in the privacy of motel rooms with only Sam to witness his state of undress without actually being naked. At least he was wearing jeans. 

Nevermind the fact that he was wearing  _ only  _ jeans. 

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the cold, relentless plastic seat. The lack of an extra material was even more noticeable after the rough session Sam decided to give him that morning. 

Beside him, the only similarity Sam shared at that moment was his state of clothing – except he was proudly donning shorts that Dean wasn’t too sure wasn’t boxer briefs – and his brother was aware of that, crossing his legs comfortably, looking as casual as he pleased, all slouched on the plastic chair as if he was seated on any other comfortable couch.

Dean exhaled. But he couldn’t bring himself to be too annoyed, not when a part of him actually relished in the burn. And when he was sure his brother couldn’t see, he let the smile that was threatening to break out anyway quirk the edges of his lips upwards.

“Fold,” Sam called out, bringing Dean out of his thoughts. Dean blinked at his brother, and for all that his brother just declared defeat, he didn’t seem too bothered by it.

Dean huffed as he showed his cards, laying it flat on the chair between them, the space feeling like a gaping chasm. Like he’d said, he would have much rather spent the day away lazing about in his brother’s arms, but as much as Dean wouldn’t admit it, Sam was right. They really did have to their laundry, and besides, Dean thought as he gathered their cards for another round while they waited. It wasn’t like Dean had any qualms against winning, not when he knew he’d get to pick their position that night.

And Dean was damn ready to see if the door really would hold both their weights combined, even more so when the giant human built like a boulder that Dean called his brother was pinning Dean against it.

oOo

By the time they got their laundry done, Dean was only the slightest bit irked to say that they’d both won pretty evenly. On the bright side, his winning meant mind blowing sex against a door for compensation for the early wake up call was confirmed. The not so bright side was that Sam’s winning meant that for some goddamn reason, Sam wanted to drive.

Which brought them to where they were right now, with Dean eyeing his brother critically in the parking lot, over the car’s hood.

“You better not scratch her up.” Dean threatened, his eyes narrowing.

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna be right beside me, and besides. It’s not like I haven’t driven before.”

If possible, Dean’s eyes narrowed even further at that. “And that’s what I’m worried about,” he muttered, even as he finally acquiesced, tossing him the keys.

Easily catching it, Sam spared Dean only the briefest of an exaggerated glance before he was quickly getting in, leaving Dean to grit his teeth as he eased himself into the passenger seat.

He may have been game for road head at any time, but not when Sam was at the wheel.

The entire time Dean remained tense, the lack of knowing where they were heading leaving him more on edge than usual. But when Sam turned a corner, slowing down as they obviously reached their destination, Dean gaped, all signs of stress washed away from his muscles. 

As Sam pulled up to a driveway, Dean felt his jaw slacken, and he absently reached out, hand flailing until he gripped Sam’s thigh, holding on tightly.

“You didn’t,” he managed, his voice hoarse. A small smile started tugging at the edges of his lips. “You did not actually–”

“I did,” Sam grinned at him, looking unapologetically smug as he turned off the car. “Ready for our mini vacation?”

And staring at the cabin by the beach Dean didn’t even remember they had been nearby, Dean definitely did not have any problems with putting up the guns for the time being.

Except… for one small thing.

“Wait–what about our motel room?”

oOo

Apparently, Sam had already checked them out. Which while Dean was grateful – his brother was just as thorough in packing them up, he knew – there was still a part of him that was admittedly disappointed. The thought that others would be able to hear him getting fucked six ways to Sunday had thrilled him in a way he never knew he could be thrilled. But, looking in hindsight, Dean had a feeling that the cabin’s doors were a lot sturdier than any at the motel. The breathtaking view of the water crashing at the shore over Sam’s shoulders flexing as he thrust into him whilst holding Dean up didn’t hurt either.

‘Course, by nightfall, all thoughts of the motel they’d been staying at only that morning had become a distant memory when faced with the water lapping at his feet, the sand warm under him despite the cool night air. With the stars twinkling from up above, Dean turned around, propping his chin up on one hand, looking at Sam. His brother was still on his back, and wasn’t moving any time soon, not with Dean practically lying half on him. 

“How long have you been planning this?” Dean murmured, letting his stray hand stroke Sam’s side. He happily smiled, a content feeling in his chest when Sam ran his hands up and down Dean’s back in return.

Shrugging slightly, not moving much to avoid jostling Dean, Sam tilted his head back, closing his eyes. The peaceful look that washed over his brother’s face… It caused a slight pang of guilt to resonate within Dean when he had to struggle to remember when the last time he’d seen his brother like this. But it was mostly overwhelmed by feeling nonetheless at peace himself, with the situation they were in now regardless.

“Wasn’t actually planning anything until we got here,” Sam admitted. “Saw a flyer at the motel though, and the next thing I know, Agent Plant and Page were renting out the cabin from an old guy having the time of his life in Vegas, for  _ official business _ .” Dean raised his eyebrows at that, but his mind was already moving ahead to the more important bits.

“‘Official business,’ huh?” He asked, letting the grin split his face and relishing in the moment. 

Sam tilted his head to be able to peer at Dean. “Hey, when was the last time we’d been out properly checking on the stars, hm?” He asked, and Dean turned a bit to glance at the sky. Sure enough, the stars were gleaming in a way they couldn’t have when viewed from the city.

He didn’t even flinch when Sam’s hand started to grip his asscheeks, despite his brother’s words. “You’re right,” and with that, he slid off his brother, lying on his back beside Sam, effectively displacing his brother’s hands from his backside as he shifted to be able to look up at the sky.

Beside him, he could feel more than see Sam staring at his disbelievingly, before he let out a small huff of laughter and then turning back to mirror Dean’s position.

And though their hands eventually drifted back towards each other, the rest of their body slowly following along until they were thoroughly enwrapped in each other, they never actually did go further than that. Like Sam had said, it genuinely had been a while since they’d just stargazed, and at that point of time, wrapped in everything that was his brother and simply staring at the twinkling little lights so, so far away, not having to worry about any monsters nearby…

Dean wasn’t just content. He was having the time of his life, right then and there.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic waiting to be posted, and something else being written (literally. by hand.) so we'll just have to see which gets posted first..  
> ALSO THIS IS MY 50TH FUCKING FIC?!?!?!?! although most of them are one shots and most of THOSE are smutty ones (thank you kt ill blame that on you when im in hell :) BUT STILL?!


End file.
